Sojourners Gang
by Shalemaster
Summary: After a battle with a demon, some of the heroes get thrown into the Teen Titans universe. They will do ANYTING to get back home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark, who's owned by markzillia6895 or any sonic characters which is owned by their rightful owners. Nor do I own any of the Teen Titans characters locations, or the two Yin Yang Yo characters that will be referenced, eventually.**

**Claimer: I own the Kitsune family, the human forms of said characters and Flame.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Chaos Control... and a Gang?<strong>

Nakita's Pov

I remember fighting a demon with my allies, Flame, Blaze, Shadow, Mark, Melody, Nikita and Mikeala. When we used chaos control to banish the demon a surge of energy blasted us to another world. We turned into humans. I've got red hair, tanned white skin, blue eyes, my usual outfit plus a white t-shirt that and a wallet with about two hundred dollars and identification. My twin sister is almost identical but wears a tank-top and a red t-shirt. Mikeala is similar to us, more so my sister than me. Shadow has black hair with red laced in, his eyes remain the typical red, his face is chiseled and not an ounce of fat his outfit is his hover shoes, black pants, black trench coat with his emblem on the back and a black shirt he also has his gloves and bracelets. Mark has green and white hair that is somewhat pulled back, he has white skin an interesting facial expression, white t-shirt, blue jeans, green shoes and his neck seal. Flame looks like himself, but still human. Blaze is similar. Melody, one word to describe her H-O-T! She has perfectly tanned skin, purple hair, her eyes are the usual blue, she's wearing an outfit similar to mine but sexier with black and purple, she also has a necklace that has my clan's symbol on it.

We notice a few duffle bags with our names on the hand grips. We open them and pull out our clothes, extras like my guitar and note sheets, weapons and last but not least a few specialized equipment and some ten thousand dollars, most likely from mum.

"Well there's a map in my bag, we're close to Jump City, California on Earth. Wait haven't you been here on your journey to stop Bane, Nakita" Shadow states.

"Yes but this is closer to the Prime universe than that universe, so Adalwolf doesn't exist here. We've also got to give more realistic names, we've already have Mark for Mark, Nakita for me, Nikita for my twin, Mikeala for my younger sister. How about Doyle for Shadow, Azar for Flame, Blaire for Blaze *gets a glare from Blaze*, hey it's close, and for Melody, Rena it literally means Melody" I suggest because names that are like ours are rarely found.

"Sure" they say, but I receive a glare from Blaze...er Blaire.

"So all together we've got about ten-thousand dollars, I say we all get an apartment and share it, spending most of the money on equipment to get back home, some of us get a good average job to appear normal but we must be more anti-heroic here. Villains are the Titans work; we will be more or less mercenaries than villains or heroes. We mustn't forget, we only work to get back home, we only do things to further our goals, Doyle already knows this fact" I state with a grin.

"Great, I can't be a hero" Mark moans.

"I didn't say you can't be a hero, only be one when it furthers our goals. Also we must eliminate the Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People, eventually."

We all nod in agreement and head to Jump City.

_Time skip; One week, and three hours before the Hive's First attack._

We agreed to meet up in one week in an alley way, because I just finished making our masks and such. Mine is black with silver stripes coming from the eyes. Shadow's is similar but with crimson and ebony. Mark's is green and white. Flame's reflects his nature, black and fiery red. Blaze's is lavender and fiery red. Melody's is purple and gold similar to mine. Nikita's and Mikeala's are inverted versions of each others, one's white, silver and red while Mikeala's is black, gold and blue. Our outfits are more diverse with strong but flexible materiel that's color scheme matches our personal color scheme.

We each go by our usual names if possible. Mark just takes the name Shen, but wants to be called Lord Shen, I smacked him. I take up the name of Kitsune, my sister takes up Darkness, my younger sister takes up the name Astrallius, and just to add the pain of tracking us, we all took a third name. Wow, we are really covering this.

Shen is our eyes in the open, a warning for us. Shadow is the tactical mastermind and plan-o-man. I am the de-facto leader of the group. Flame and Blaze are the explosive/cutting experts and the heavy hitters with Shadow. Both of my sisters are spy/blueprint/stealth masters. Melody is the group's medical/money manager.

I lead them to a warehouse that I managed to get my hands on. We enter and go to a hidden elevator. We go down to a HQ, a well made, furnished, and highly technology based HQ.

"Wow, Nakita you managed all this within a week. I'm impressed" Shadow states, voice muffled a bit by the mask.

"Hey, it was a team effort between me and Melody to get this. I admit it was a bit difficult, but I know people who serve my family through worship and are servants. Hey I could make sure every hero and villain die to my servants who 'love and hate' them. I though did lose much of our money, we only have about two hundred dollars remaining" I reply with my muffled voice. "Each and every one of us has a room aside from Melody and I, and Flame and Blaze. As we all know that there are couples in this team, also familiarize yourself with your given rooms, apartments, jobs, both in and out of this secret life. That means you Shen!"

"Call me" Shen starts before getting clubbed by Shadow.

"Well, I'll see you here in three days, also how comes getting the stuff about that bank?"

"We've got the blueprints, the guard shifts and pretty much everything we need to rob them blind" my sisters answer in synch.

"Good, Shadow you get planning."

"Already planning on that Kitsune" Shadow answers. "By the way what are you doing outside of this place?"

"We are opening a music shop that not only sells music but sells the instruments to budding musicians as a couple" Melody and I answer quickly.

"Lucky, I've got a job at a pizza joint" Shen moans.

"I've got a job at a book store, same one as Blaze" Flame mutters.

"I've got a job as a homeless guy" Shadow says. "What?"

"Eh, we both are also working at the music shop that our bro owns" the sisters say.

"Remember meet back here in three days, around nine-o-clock that evening."

We go our separate ways, after going back to our normal clothes. I start to open the shop up with my family and then I start walking around making sure everything was where it should be. Melody or should I say Rena is doing the same at the other side of the shop. My little sister is doing inventory of the storage while my sister is at the cashier's station reading a book.

'Thank god they don't have some of the bands of Earth like Skillet, KoRn or Ayreon and some of the other bands that have the SAME exact music as my band Shattered has.'

I hear the door open, meaning a customer. To be accurate the Teen Titan's Cyborg and Beast Boy are the customers. I chuckle and come up to them with a grin.

"Hello my name is Nakita Kitsune, the proud owner of this music shop" I say with them looking at me in shock. "What this is a family owned shop isn't so of course the owner would great you... Also how are you two today?"

"Uh, what" BB asks confused.

"Dude you are a bit strange you know that right. Who cares what kind of music you have" Cy asks.

"I know I am. We've got all types of music, guitars and drums. And Rena where are you? Also I can tell that both of you are wondering why a guy your age owns a shop. Well I'm actually nineteen years old that and I'm very skilled at finding loopholes in the law."

"I've just finished the price labeling of the Heavy Metal section the last section might I add" Rena says coming up to us. "Ah, Cyborg and Beast Boy what a pleasure to see two of you guys and girls here."

"Whoa" BB says looking at Rena 'Melody' Prower.

I bring her close to me and kiss her and say with a smirk, "meet Rena Prower, my girlfriend."

"Dude" BB mutters deflating.

"Hehehe, I love you" she giggles with a quick peck. "But still we've got work to do, the days just started."

After the two titans get the music that they wanted the day goes quickly and quite profitably with much more people buying, asking if they know anyone who can teach how to play and just general buying. During lunch we four close the shop for a lunch break. We get pizza topped with pepperoni.

After three days of doing the same thing day in and day out something happens. We head out to the Warehouse HQ, or Sojourners HQ. We happen to have only a few explosives, so we've cut those out for now. The banks lay out is quite simple, a large vault with a few security guards, positioned around the bank's interior. Luckily we picked the perfect night, only two security guards who are nearly one hundred percent incompetent, but still able to get the job.

"Shen, watch for the Teen Titans, and warn us that they're there. Got it" Shadow says with a glare.

"Lord...*whack*... Sorry, I will" Mark replies.

"Now we all know what our job is lets bust that joint" I say cracking my knuckles.

_Time skip: 45min 37secs latter_

After knocking out and tying up the two guards we literally bust the vault door in. We start putting the money and other things into bags. After thirty two minutes of looting Shen warns us of the Titans so we give the stuff to Shadow.

"Titans Go" Robin shouts.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow yells just before teleporting out of there with all the loot.

"Well, look isn't it the little Titans..." I start.

"Who are you" BB asks with a confused look on his face. "And did he just teleport?"

"Nope, he's a Chaos user... AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME! We are the Sojourners..." I continue.

"Whoever you guys are your going to jail. Titans Go!" Robin says before they attack.

'God damn it'

Starfire flies around trying to hit Shen who's too fast for her ending up knocking her out with a few thousand punches. BB gets his ass burnt by Flame and Blaze. Raven goes all sorceress vs. sorceresses against my sisters only to be caught in a trap of ice spells. Cyborg gets a boot to the face a few times thanks to Shadow who Chaos Controlled back here just in time. Robin however proved to be a bit of a challenge but fell easily to my Chaos and other abilities mainly super speed after a few moments. When we return we found that we collected a lot of money.

"Well that was fun" Shen cheers after looking at the money happily.

"Tell us about it was a bit exhilarating fun that we've had in a while" my sisters jeer with a Cheshire grin each.

"Well I'll count the money tomorrow night. Then split it between us evenly as possible. Also that made me a bit exited for some fun" Melody answers the unsaid question.

"I'll give you your fun latter love. And they really need to work to get there better" I say with a slightly evil grin.

"When's our next job" Shadow asks calmly.

"When those two get information" I answer.

_Time skip: two days four hours thirty four minutes and twenty two seconds. Time: 4:12:23 am. Location: Kitsune Music Shop's Home area; Nakita/Rena's bedroom_

Rena and I lay in bed together with her on top of me. She slowly awakens when the alarm beeping. I shut it off and kiss her lips gently.

"Morning love" I say kissing her again.

"Morning my lovely fox" she replies kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy... ish ending of the first chapter of the Sojourners Adventure... and I'm working on reclaiming my lost work. I'll probably update by the next year. Sorry guys...<strong>


End file.
